OTAKU LOVE
by Misamime
Summary: [TakaoxOC] "aku suka kamu , terima aku jadi pacarmu!"/"hah? kita baru pertama kali bertemu kan?"/ "iya..tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dihentikan...karena...kamu mirip dengan karakter anime levi!"/"pfft...menarik"/ ONE SHOOT , GAJE ,TYPO , OOC (mungkin) , DONT LIKE DONT READ


**Hohohoho! Balik lagi dengan misa! Kali ini misa bikin cerita one shoot nih XD , kemungkinan ending nya maksa banget , ini ceritain tentang cewek otaku yang tergila gila sama levi , nah karena takao itu mirip levi jadi bikinnya takaoxOC wkwkwk , OC nya bukan punya misa ya~ dan juga bukan punya orang lain , jadi OC ini bukan punya siapa siapa wkwk , yaah ENJOY! Hope you all like this fic**

**SELAMAT DATANG READERS , DAN SILENT READERS~**

**Perhatian! Kata kata yang **_**(italic)**_** itu …. Gimana ya.. kayak kata hati nya si sakura , batinnya lah atau apalah . pokoknya bicara dalam hati lah! **

**.**

**Dan END YANG MAKSAAAAAA BANGET!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta itu...suka dengan orang itu...apa datang tiba tiba ya?aku masih belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan cowok...pada cowok beneran..._

_Namaku Harukaze sakura , umurku 15 tahun , aku sekolah di sma shuutoku dan aku adalah anak kelas 1 _

"sensei... aku sudah selesai!" sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugas menjahit , dan hasilnya sempurna

"KEREEN! APA ITU?!"

"waah! Kerja bagus! Tapi harukaze-san...sensei menyuruh menjahit baju kaos...bukan kostum untuk cosplay...dan itu bukan kaos"

_Keahlian ku adalah menjahit baju , itu hanya keahlian ku... hobiku adalah..._

_MENIKMATI KOMIK DAN ANIME!_

"di anime yang aku sukai , aku suka seragam levi dari anime shingeki no kyojin!"

"apa yang dibicarakan olehnya?!" batin teman teman sakura

"shingeki no kyojin itu anime terepic tahun ini~ levi adalah salah satu tokohnya! tegas sih...tapi keren~ meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tapi justru itulah kelebihannya , malah jauh lebih keren dari tokoh utama nya!" sakura sudah asik sendiri dengan dunia nya sendiri

"baik , pelajaran sampai disini!"

.

* * *

"waah~ aku melakukannya lagi... kalau sudah tentang levi aku sudah lupa diri...ehehehe"

Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor dengan kedua sahabat baiknya yaitu chiharu dan mizuki

"dasar...kamu ini memang maniak ya!" chiharu menjitak kepala sakura "itte!"

"kamu ini memang menyukai si levi itu ya?" mizuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sakura

"bukan suka! Tapi sudah cinta!" ujar sakura dengan penuh semangat , kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"ooh! Ngomong ngomong ini hari senin kan? Aku harus cepat pulang! Anime shingeki no kyojin akan dimulai jam 6! Aku pulang duluan ya! chiharu! Mizuki! Ja nee!" sakura langsung tancap gas untuk pulang kerumah dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu

Chiharu facepalm "aduh... sakura... kalau kamu terus seperti itu kapan punya pacarnya?"

"ahahaha , benar benar maniak ya...sakura itu orangnya lucu ya! ceria lagi! kalau dia nyari pacar pasti nyarinya yang mirip si levi itu tuh..." ujar mizuki , lalu chiharu dan mizuki saling menatap dan mengatakan"ahaha , mungkin seperti itu! ahaha"

.

* * *

sakura kegirangan pulang kerumah sambil bernyanyi nyanyi di jalan , lalu dia melewati orang orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan

_Cepat! Cepat! Aku menunggu levi yang aku cintai~ _

Sakura terlalu kegirangan untuk pulang kerumah , sehingga ada bola basket yang mengarah kepadanya dia sama sekali tidak sadar

"HEI KAMU! MINGGIR! NANODAYO!" teriak seorang laki laki dengan aksen bicara yang sangat aneh

_Bola basket?! Gak mungkin! Kalau sudah sedekat ini nggak mungkin bisa ngehindar! Kalau aku kena bola ini dan pingsan...anime shingeki no kyojin jam 6 nanti... LEVI YANG AKU CINTAI!_

Sakura langsung jongkok dan melindungi kepalanya , tapi ada orang didepannya menangkap bola itu

"aduh~ shin-chan! Hati hati dong! Kalau kena orang kan bahaya!"

_L-L-LEVI?!_

" urusai takao , shoot barusan tidak sesuai dengan perhitunganku nanodayo"

_Takao? Nama orang ini takao?_

Sakura terpesona oleh takao , sakura menarik baju takao dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang terpesona

"aku suka sama kamu Terima aku jadi pacarmu!"

"HAH?"

Midorima , miyaji , dan ootsubo yang melihat kejadian itu langsung syok

Kacamata midorima retak dengan sendirinya , miyaji dan ootsubo berteriak dalam hati "si bakao itu ditembak?!"

"hah?kita ini baru pertama betemu kan?" ujar takao sambil memasang wajah heran

"benar...tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dihentikan ..."

Midorima , miyaji dan ootsubo membelalak melihat sakura 'nembak' takao

"pertama kali aku melihatmu membuatku langsung jatuh cinta...karena...kamu mirip sekali dengan karakter anime levi!" sakura langsung mengeluarkan aura nijikon nya

"_alasan macam apa itu?!" _batin midorima , miyaji dan ootsubo

"pfft... menarik..." takao yang awalnya kebingungan "baiklah , aku mau jadi pacarmu" langsung menerima pernyataan cinta sakura

Kacamata midorima langsung bengkok dengan sendirnya (?) miyaji dan ootsubo berteriak

"YANG BENAR SAJAA!"

Seketika kabar heboh itu pun langsung tersebar luas di sekolah

.

* * *

Esoknya...

Chiharu dan mizuki duduk bersama sakura di kantin , dan membicarakan kejadian 'nembak' kemarin

"lahir deh pasangan yang aneh , satu sekolah sedang membicarakan kamu lho!" chiharu memulai membahas kejadian itu

"ehehehe...begitulah~" ujar sakura dengan wajah yang bahagia

"ckckck , kenapa kamu nembak takao-kun?" tanya mizuki

"eh? Karena dia mirip levi!" mizuki dan chiharu langsung facepalm

"hei sakura... asal kau tau saja...kalau takao-kun itu orang yang cukup populer di sekolah lho...dia itu ace anggota basket sekolah kita!" (chiharu)

"bukan itu saja , dia itu populer karena orangnya ramah , banyak orang yang senang denganya , bahkan guru guru juga senang dengannya" (mizuki)

Sakura hanya ber 'eh' ria dan hampir tidak percaya dia bilang 'suka' kepada cowok (takao) yang sepopuler itu

"eh?! Aku bilang suka kepada orang sepopuler itu?!"

"tapi bagus kan? Cinta itu memang butuh paksaan" ujar mizuki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"hmm...hmm...itu benar!" sahut chiharu

Sakura menunduk tersipu malu dan mengatakan "terus gimana dong? Takao-kun mengajakku kencan saat hari minggu nanti..."

Silence...

"APAAA?!" sewot chiharu dan mizuki

.

* * *

"oi bakao , kau serius berpacaran dengannya?"

" hm? Memangnya kenapa shin-chan? Jangan jangan... kau iri yaa? Tidak ada cewek yang menembakmu ? hahahaha memangnya cewek mana yang mau sama cowok yang suka bawa barang aneh setiap hari? Hahahahha!"

"URUSAI BAKAO! Paling tidak aku punya adik perempuan yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya!" ujar midorima dengan wajahnya yang agak merona

"itu sih namanya SISCON! Hahahahaha shin-chan siscon!" takao teriak teriak di kelas nyebutin midorima itu siscon , midorima langsung diliatin , midorima jadi tengsin lalu ngamuk ke takao

"BAAKAAOOO!" midorima ngejar takao padahal midorima itu emang siscon (denger denger sih gitu)

"lagian sakura-chan itu tipe ku lho~ GYAAAA!"

.

* * *

Hari minggu , sakura memakai baju yang simple , memakai baju kaos dan jaket , memakai celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets dan juga dengan membawa tas ransel

"begini sudah biasa kan?" gumamnya dalam hati

=flashback=

"kamu di ajak kencan?!" sewot chiharu di kantin

"i-iya….kencan..aku di ajak kencan…tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…aku kan tidak pernah kencan.." sakura malu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"_manisnya…."_ Batin mizuki dan chiharu

"tapi…dia mau jadi pacarmu kan? Kamu tetap saja jadi sakura yang biasanya!"

=end of flashback=

"karena itu aku memakai baju casual seperti biasa! Tapi kalau gagal gimana?!"Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya , karena ini kencan pertamanya , datanglah takao

"sakura-chan! Sudah lama menunggu?"

"eh? Tidak kok aku baru saja datang" sakura langsung kaget melihat takao , sekarang takao benar benar mirip levi yang disukainya , takao memakai kaos putih dan memakai jaket warna coklat , serta celana jeans hitam dan sepatu warior

_Uwaaa , mirip levi! _

Sakura juga jadi berdebar debar melihat takao , dan takao terus memperhatikan penampilan sakura

"a-ada apa?"

"ah..nggak kok , penampilanmu sesuai dengan perkiraan ku , alami , manis sekali….."

*DOKI* sakura langsung tersipu malu dengan kata kata takao itu

_Aneh….dengan kata kata seperti itu saja….aku jadi gugup sekali…._

.

* * *

Game center

Sakura melihat crane game yang ada action figure shingeki no kyojin , seperti eren , mikasa , dan levi , dan tentu saja , sakura berusaha memainkan crane game itu supaya bisa mendapatkan action figure levi

"LEVI!"

"NGGAK BISA DIAMBIL?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kaitnya terlalu lembek sih!" sudah 5 kali sakura berusaha mengambilnya tapi hasilnya nihil , akhirnya sakura menyerah untuk mengambilnya

_maaf levi…aku harus menyerah…kalau tidak jatah uang saku ku untuk bulan ini akan habis…. Selamat tinggal levi!_

Sakura pergi meninggalkan crane game itu , tanpa sadar dia juga meninggalkan takao

"eh?! Takao-kun!? Gara gara panik aku menjauh!"

"sakura-chan!" terdengar suara takao dari belakang

"ah , takao-kun? Maaf barusan aku terlalu serius…." Saat sakura membalik badan , takao memberikannya sebuah kotak

"ini"

"eh?"

"buat kamu hehe"

Takao memberikan sakura action figure levi yang dia dapatkan dari crane game barusan

"action figure nya levi…"

_Takao-kun… orangnya benar benar ramah dan baik hati , benar benar berbeda dengan levi yang aku sukai….._

_Tapi kenapa….aku jadi senang sekali tahu sifat nya takao-kun_

"makasih banyak ya!" sakura tersenyum lebar kepada takao , takao sedikit *blusing* melihat senyuman sakura itu

"pfft…..aku benar tidak menyangka kalau kamu itu benar benar bahagia… tenyata kamu suka sekali dengan anime itu ya? Hahahahaha" takao mulai tertawa terbahak bahak

"bu-bukan! Aku memang suka anime itu… tapi bukan itu…itu… aku hanya senang di ajak kencan oleh takao-kun….." sakura tersipu malu

"hmm…. Begitu ya…. Kamu senang dapat action figure dariku? Lalu tersenyum manis seperti itu?"

*bluussh* "eh… yaa… begitulah…."

Takao dan sakura pun saling menatap , sebnarnya takao yang menatapnya duluan , lalu sakura juga ikut menatapnya

"?" sakura bingung takao terus menatapnya , perlahan takao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura , semakin dekat…semakin dekat…

_Eeh? Eeh? Eeeehhh?! _

*pipipipipipipipip" tiba tiba jam tangan sakura bunyi

Takao yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya itu langsung kaget , dan berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya

"alarm?!"

"ah! Sudah mau jam 6! Maaf takao-kun aku harus pulang , JAM 6 ADA ANIME SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan takao begitu saja

"….levi ya?"

.

* * *

Esoknya

Sakura terus senyum senyum di kelas nya

_kencan kemarin menyenangkan sekali~ , ah …tapi gawat juga aku terlalu meproritas kan anime ya?... nggak! Nggak! Ngomong-ngomong kemarin dia mau menciumku ya? Kyaaaa~_

dan ekspresinya terus berubah ubah , kedua sahabatnya yang meperhatikannya itu bingung melihatnya

"lihat tuh.. ekspresinya berubah ubah"

"hihi pasti dia senang dngan kencan kemarin….."

*BRAKKK*Tiba tiba sakura menggebrakkan meja , dan pergi membawa tas kecil bersamanaya

"hei sakura! Mau kemana? Mau pulang?" chiharu

"eh nggak kok! Aku mau ke gym melihat takao-kun latihan! dan memberinya sesuatu!" lalu sakura pergi meninggalkan kelasnya

Chiharu dan mizuki saling menatap "rasanya…..sakura itu sedikit berubah ya…."

.

* * *

*cit*cit*duk*duk*duk*

Sakura kagum melihat latihan basket itu , dan saat melihat wajah serius takao yang jadi sangat mirip dengan wajah levi , sakura langsung fangirling melihatnya

"lho? Sakura-chan?" takao langsung sadar dengan keberadaan sakura , dan menyusul sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan gym itu

"ah! Takao-kun! Barusan keren banget! Sugoi! Sugoi!" sakura langsung memuji takao , dan takao langsung tersipu malu

"_ini pertama kali ada cewek yang memujiku…."_ Batin takao

Midorima , miyaji dan ootsubo melihat pemandangan 'orang yang baru pacaran tapi malu malu' itu langsung berbisik bisik

*psst*psst*psst*

"lihat tuh….cinta yang bersemi" sahut miyaji

Ootsubo ngangguk

"sepertinya si takao itu jadi suka sama cewek itu nanodayo"

"memangnya kenapa midorima? Kau takut kalau takao sudah sibuk dengan pacarnya , dan dia tidak akan menarik gerobakmu lagi?" ujar ootsubo

"begitulah , t-tapi bu-bukan berarti aku si-sirik dengannya yang sudah punya pacar nanodayo!"

"dasar tsundere…. Eh lihat tuh! Cewek itu ngasig sesuatu kepadanya!" miyaji langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"eh apa itu? Kostum? Hooo! Keren!" ootsubo langsung heboh

.

* * *

"ehehe , takao-kun kemarin makasih ya , ini ada sesuatu untukmu" sakura langsung memberikan tas kecil itu

"makasih , tapi ini apa?"

"ehehe , takao-kun liat aja sendiri" sakura mulai nyengir , takao akirnya membuka apa isi tas kecil itu , isinya adalah kostum , kostum seragam prajurit yang ada di anime shingeki no kyojin , lebih tepatnya seragamnya rivallie / levi

"hooo! Keren!" mata takao langsung berbinar ketika melihat kostum itu

"ehehehe , kapan kapan kalau festival sekolah , takao-kun pakai kostum itu dong~"

"eh… tapi aku malu dong…."

"eeeh?!"

"tapi…kapan kapan aku coba deh , ehehe" takao senyum kepada sakura

*DOKI* _kenapa aku jadi berdebar debar begini? Apa jangan jangan…. Aku jadi suka beneran dengan takao-kun…._

"ngomong ngomong sakura-chan…."

"? Apa?"

Perlahan takao mendekatkan dirinya dengan sakura , dan berbisik kepadanya

"aku ingin tahu semua yang kamu sukai….. dan aku juga… menyukaimu sakura-chan…."

*DOKI*DOKI*DOKI*

! _aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa… tapi… suara detak jantung ini berisik sekali , berarti… aku memang suka kepada takao-kun _

"a…aku juga suka takao-kun…."

Takao dan sakura saling menatap dan kemudian tertawa kecil ,

"ah! Tapi aku juga suka levi lho! Tapi tentu saja aku suka takao-kun!"

"…" takao senyum (paksa)

.

* * *

Sementara itu , yang dilihat midorima , miyaji dan ootsubo

"si takao senang tuh di kasih hadiah sama pacarnya" sahut miyaji dambil menatap iri takao

Midorima Cuma ngangguk

"e-eh! Lihat tuh! Dia ngedeketin ceweknya!" ootsubo heboh

"hm? Oi oi oi takao! Kau ingin mencium pacarmu di tempat umum seperti ini?!" miyaji keikut heboh

Aslinya takao hanya berbisik di telinga sakura , tapi yang mereka lihat takao itu mencium sakura

*krek* kacamata midorima pecah dengan sendirinya

Ootsubo dan miyaji Cuma mangap

Takao balik ke tim nya itu , dan bingung melihat kelakuan mereka

"kalian kenapa? Oi shin-chan , kacamatamu retak lagi?"

"t-tidak apa apa kok!"

"b-benar , tidak ada apa apa –nanodayo"

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan tidak elitnya fic ini… TAMAT**

**Goomeen soalnya target bikin fic ini Cuma one shoot doang! Kehabisan ide buat fic ini soalnya! Makanya fic init uh , GAJE , ALUR CERITA YANG MAKSA BANGET , dan silahkan kalian boleh lemparin misa benda apa saja! /langsung di gaplok dan di sorakin **

**GOMENNASAI! GOMENNASAI! Ngomong ngomong fic I love my childhood friend lagi dalam proses , sequel I like him juga dalam proses , yang sequel kayaknya nggak minggu ini deh di updatenya , gomen! Ooh , kalau udah di update juga carinya di fic yang rated M ya… soalnya ntar diubah dari T ke M , soalnya imajinasi liar nya semakin menjadi! **

**.**

**Pokoknya fic ini end nya maksa banget! Dan juga bisa di bilang ini fic yang gagal… silakan berikan kritikan pedas kalian di review! **

**Btw maaf ya kalau bahasanya agak kaku terus gajee gimanaa gitu , soalnya misa masih newbie ^^**


End file.
